Dance in The Dark
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: IA tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah menyukai sebuah pesta, tapi entah mengapa malam itu dia terlihat menikmatinya.


Tak perlu cahaya terang untuk menerangi malam yang kelam, hanya perlu menari hingga cahaya itu keluar dari dalam jiwa yang sepi, kemudian menyinari dunia dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah menyukai sebuah pesta, tapi entah mengapa malam itu dia terlihat menikmatinya.

* * *

 _ **Dance in The Dark**_

 _ **VOCALOID © YAMAHA CORP., CRYPTON.**_

* * *

Balutan jas merah tak cocok digunakan dalam acara formal yang dipenuhi hitam dan putih, warna mencolok itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi objek perhatian orang-orang yang juga menikmati pestanya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh IA sebelum dirinya tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis—ya, seorang gadis—mengenakan sebuah jas merah dan berdiri di tengah-tengah para tamu lainnya, berbaur seolah tak peduli dengan salah kostum yang ia kenakan.

IA ingin sekali berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan jika hal itu terjadi padanya, tapi orang berjas merah itu bukanlah dirinya. Dia masih di sana dalam keadaan tenang, seperti tak terjadi apapun. Merasa terus diperhatikan oleh seseorang, perempuan berjas merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga mata biru laut miliknya bertemu langit. IA membuang wajahnya cepat, secepat gadis berjas merah itu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Jantungnya berdetup kencang, dia seperti baru saja mencuri hal penting dan sangat rahasia, kemudian takut ketahuan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. IA menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dirinya berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari pandangan si jas merah. Namun si gadis dengan jas merah itu telah berada di sampingnya. Tersenyum ke arahnya dengan segelas anggur ditangan kanannya.

"Aku penasaran, siapa gadis cantik yang terus menatapku sedari tadi, ternyata dirimu, kau tampak jauh lebih cantik dari jarak sedekat ini." IA masih menutup wajahnya, diam-diam dia mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. "Kau tak ingin melihatku dari dekat?" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya penasaran." IA melirik sekilas gadis berjas merah itu, mengambil segelas air di dekatnya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, kau dapat memanggilku Luka." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. IA menatap uluran tangan itu lama, sebelum menyalaminya dengan ragu.

"Hanya IA." Ucapnya.

"Nama yang menarik." Megurine Luka tersenyum. "Matamu indah."

IA kembali memerah tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab ucapan Megurine Luka. IA lirik manik laut milik Megurine Luka, warna birunya gelap, sejenak IA merasa takut untuk terus berlama-lama menatap mata indah itu. IA menenggak kembali minumannya, dia semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sementara Megurine Luka tengah asyik menikmati segelas anggur merah di gelasnya—satu-satunya minuman berwarna yang menemani merahnya jas milik Megurine Luka.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan jas merah itu? Padahal hari ini kita mengenakan _dresscode_ hitam dan putih." Tanya IA yang tak betah berdiam diri terlalu lama.

Luka meletakkan gelas anggurnya yang telah kosong, gadis berjas merah itu hanya tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan dari IA. Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam dalam bisu. IA masih mencoba merangkai kata dalam kepalanya, penasaran pada manusia misterius yang berada di depannya.

"Hidup ini penuh warna, bukan hanya hitam dan putih, bahkan di tempat gelap pun, kau akan menemukan warnamu sendiri." Ucap Luka. "Mau berdansa denganku?" tawarnya.

IA terhipnotis, belum ada orang yang membuatnya sepenasaran ini sebelumnya, apa lagi seorang gadis yang dengan percaya dirinya pergi ke sebuah pesta memakai jas dengan warna yang tak sesuai dengan kode pakaian yang menjadi pilihan di pesta itu. Selama ini IA selalu hidup dengan kaku, tak ada yang berani menggodanya hanya karena statusnya sebagai anak dari salah satu bangsawan yang memiliki aset di negeri ini. Pengalaman percintaannya hanya sebatas perjodohan, IA sudah melakukannya, namun menolaknya kemudian hanya karena dia tak mengerti harus melakukan apa selanjutnya. IA tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa spesial.

Suara musik menggema dalam ruangan, IA kini berada di antara para tamu undangan pesta bersama dengan gadis dalam balutan jas merah yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Mata biru langit IA tak hentinya menatap wajah cantik Luka, ah, mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu—untuk pertama kalinya perasaan IA tak karuan, bukan lagi mungkin, tapi IA sudah jatuh hati. Dia tak ingin hari ini berakhir begitu saja. IA berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga, menghentikan semua penderitaan dan kekakuan dalam kehidupannya yang monoton, IA tak ingin kesenangan itu berakhir.

Luka menjentikkan jemarinya membuat IA tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka masih terdiam di tengah ruangan, sementara para tamu yang lain tengah asik berdansa. IA dengan terburu-buru menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. Luka tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Luka. IA hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo berdansa." Ucap Luka lembut, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis berjas merah itu.

Mereka berdua mulai berdansa, satu langkah ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu maju dan mundur, begitu terus mengikuti irama. IA menikmati tarian itu hingga Luka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri langkahnya, Luka terdiam. IA melirik gadis di depannya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luka menutup matanya. "Hatsune Miku, kau mengenalnya?" tak menjawab IA, Luka malah balik bertanya.

IA tampak berpikir, namun dia segera menggeleng, "tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Dia siapa?" IA penasaran. Dadanya bergemuruh, IA cemburu karena Luka menyebutkan nama itu, sekeras apapun IA meyakinkan dirinya, IA tetap saja was-was.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa." Luka menyudahi dansanya, berjalan keluar dari lantai dansa, gadis itu mengambil gelas anggur yang terisi penuh lalu menenggaknya habis dengan beringas.

Gerak Luka semakin membuat IA penasaran, si misterius berjas merah dengan mata sebiru lautan yang dalam, membuat IA seakan tenggelam saat menatap manik itu. Terus ditatapnya Luka yang kini tengah meminum anggurnya entah gelas yang keberapa. IA terus di sana, menemani Luka hingga pesta usai jam dua dini hari. Para tamu undangan satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan pesta, ruangan sesak itu dalam sekejap menjadi sepi, namun IA dan Megurine Luka masih di sana. Hanya ada mereka berdua, duduk dipojokan ruangan yang sudah gelap. Ruangan itu akan dibersihkan esok hari, setelah mereka sadar dari mabuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Luka dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

IA memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mengigil karena angin malam menembus kulitnya melewati jendela ruangan besar itu. "Entah kenapa aku ingin menemanimu. Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?"

Luka menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Mata birunya bercahaya terang karena pantulan sinar bulan. Mata yang sangat indah. Pikir IA. "Kau suka sekali menemani kematian ya." Gumam Luka nyaris tak terdengar. Luka pasti sedang mabuk, pikirnya lagi. Tidak akan ada orang yang berbicara aneh seperti itu kecuali orang tersebut tengah mabuk. "Kau orang yang baik, IA." Ucap Luka kemudian. IA tergelak.

"Ingin berdansa denganku?" tanya Luka.

IA menaikkan alisnya, menatap wajah Luka yang hanya disinari rembulan dengan wajah bingung. "Baiklah." IA bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Luka memaksa gadis berjas merah itu mengikutinya berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa yang gelap. "Kau tahu, ini mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu ... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu!" jujur IA. Debar jantungnya tak karuan, wajahnya terbakar, telinganya memerah.

Megurine Luka hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan IA. Luka menggenggam kedua tangan IA, matanya melirik ke arah rembulan yang bersinar terang. "Jatuh cinta memiliki cahaya yang terang, berbeda dengan kekecewaan yang redup." Luka menutup matanya, sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali dan mereka mulai berdansa di dalam kegelapan di temani sinar rembulan.

Suara ketukan sepatu dan hembusan nafas yang terengah karena kelelahan menggema dalam ruang gelap itu. IA semakin terjatuh ke dalam manik biru laut milik Megurine Luka yang telah berubah menjadi merah. Megurine Luka menarik cahaya milik IA, cahaya terang itu menyilaukan matanya. Kali ini Luka tak tega, namun dia harus melakukan tugasnya.

"Kau telah jatuh cinta pada kematian yang membawamu pergi, tapi mengapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Megurine Luka menangis dalam tugasnya. Cahaya hangat milik IA menyentuh hatinya yang telah lama mati. Luka menggenggam erat cahaya itu. "Maafkan aku."

Luka meletakkan tubuh IA di atas lantai dansa yang dingin, wajah IA yang membiru tersenyum hangat. Megurine Luka pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu yang ditemani rembulan itu, ruangan itu seketika menjadi terang benderang. Para tamu sebenarnya belum meninggalkan pesta, pesta belum benar-benar berakhir. Mereka masih di sana, berteriak gelisah ketika melihat sang pemeran utama dalam pesta ulang tahun itu terbujur kaku di atas lantai dansa, tersenyum hangat pada dunia yang ditinggalkannya.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Lanjutan _Dance with The Devil_ , _btw_ ini _pwp_ bukan sih?


End file.
